


Art is Life

by CitizenoftheWorld



Series: They're human too [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Character Study, Gen, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin, Insecure Park Jimin, Insecurity, Inspired by Real Events, Mental Health Issues, Other, Peformance issues, Self-Doubt, Stand Alone, dance practice, diets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenoftheWorld/pseuds/CitizenoftheWorld
Summary: “You seem a little out of it,” Yoongi spoke quietly.“You’re right,” Jimin said, not trying to play any mind games.Yoongi was quiet and Jimin recognised this as Yoongi trying to be as gentle as possible before saying anything at all. “Is it something that just happened?”Jimin shrugged. “I just don’t understand how everyone can just… not care.”[It doesn’t go unnoticed that Jimin seems to never be satisfied with his performances.]





	Art is Life

### [How Taehyung finds Jimin at 5am in the practice room]

A sensation that Jimin could never come around to explain to anyone had dropped him off on the cold dance practice floor. Like this he ended his day. With his eyes staring aimlessly at the grey ceiling while the rest of his body tried to catch up to the moment. Just give him a second and he’ll be right back on his feet. Give him a moment and he can prove how much better he had gotten. Let him close his eyes for a brief moment and when he’d open them, he’d be a better version of himself. Don’t stop him when he practises for hours. Don’t stop him when he faints. Please don’t wake him up.

“…Jimin… what were you thinking… Jimin come on, wake up… This can’t go on anymore, we need to talk with the others… Jimin…”

 

### [Namjoon gets lectured]

When Taehyung found Jimin in the practice room he had hoped to sneak Jimin out of the building and get him to the dorms to rest. Honestly, Jimin didn’t know how he had planned on doing so, given that Jimin hadn’t been able to really move a muscle. They had ended up in the studio Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon liked to use. There Jimin had gotten time to rest some more and to slowly realise how much he had fucked up. “How can you practise for an entire night? I don’t understand…” Taehyung had been frantic and ignored Jimin’s pathetic protest to not call the others. It had never gotten this bad, even Jimin could admit that. He was used to losing himself to the music and then hurrying back to the dorms around 2am. But this time had been different. This time he had been a little stricter with himself and a little clumsier than usual; it resulted into him overdoing his overdoing.

Yoongi was eyeing Jimin and Taehyung with a frown on his face. He and Namjoon came earlier than planned to the studio after Taehyung had made some calls. It was still early in the morning and the others were still at home sleeping or getting ready for the day. Jimin felt disgusting, sitting hunched over on the couch, still in his workout gear from last night.

In Taehyung’s frantic attempt at getting Jimin out the practise room he had forgotten to turn of the lights and the air-co. He had left the music equipment on and not properly stored. Which was why Namjoon was being scolded right outside the studio. The door was not completely shut, so they could hear everything.

“Did you really not sleep?” Yoongi asked quietly. It was a tricky thing; having to hear the maintenance manager chew Namjoon out on the other side of the door. Yoongi probably didn’t want the manager to hear them talk loudly and find another reason to get at their leader.

“I’m sorry,” they heard Namjoon say for what felt like the tenth time.

Jimin dropped his head in his hands and didn’t dare to look at anyone. He didn’t know what to do with the great amount of guilt that rested on his shoulders. He couldn’t look at Yoongi who was rightfully judging him. He couldn’t look at Taehyung who he had scared with how pathetic he was. He had no voice.

“I don’t think he worked the entire night,” Taehyung said just as quiet as Yoongi, responding for Jimin, “I think he passed out at some point. His body was really cold. He wasn’t moving… he just…”

“He does this on the regular, right?” Yoongi challenged, talking directly at Taehyung as though Jimin weren’t there. “And you knew all along?”

“Everyone fucking knew,” Taehyung said agitated at Yoongi’s accusatory tone, he even cursed. Yoongi didn’t seem phased. Out of the older members, Yoongi was the only one who didn’t really care for someone younger than him cursing. “It just never got this bad,” Taehyung continued, “He is usually back around 2 or something. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have found him until-”

“-Okay, I get it,” Yoongi cut him off. It was silent for a moment and Jimin contemplated lifting his head and facing Yoongi who was probably glaring at him. “You got something to say, Jimin?”

“I- we understand. I’m sorry,” that was Namjoon again, “it won’t happen again”

“I expected better from you,” was the last remark the maintenance manager made before his leaving footsteps could be heard.

Jimin slowly lifted his head to see how a defeated Namjoon entered the studio and shut the door properly.

-

“Things need to change,” Namjoon said at some point. Jimin nodded. “This guy was just from maintenance but if someone from our staff had found you instead of Taehyung that would have not only meant a medical evaluation but also a psych-evaluation,” Namjoon sounded guarded – like he always got after being scolded for his members actions, “and I don’t want to force you into doing things when we are perfectly capable of handling things ourselves, right?” Once again Jimin nodded, “Which is why for the time being, I think it’s best for you to not be alone when you practise.” Jimin couldn’t nod along. “What do you think?”

“I understand.” Jimin gave a tight lipped smile. “I’m sorry for putting you guys through all of this.”

 

### [Diets]

Their manager handed over their health plans and the members went over them like usual. They held these meetings at the dorm rather than at the company. Their manager had seen them in less than elegant situations and knew their home better than they did sometimes. He had been there when they made the big move and he was still here, going over their new diets sheets for the upcoming comeback.

This time around the stakes were a little higher. Not only will they have music video shoots and regular jacket shoots, a new way to continue their storyline had been presented in the form of a short movie. They would have to act and the result would be footage for not only the upcoming comeback, but also for future works. On top of that, Jimin was in charge of the comeback trailer this time. They wanted it to be perfect. They wanted to look perfect. Hoseok sighted upon seeing his diet sheet. “After this comeback- let’s never do diets again.”

Seokjin nodded along. “I will never be able to eat chicken without thinking about comeback season because of the diets,” he said it with a sly grin on his face, but Jimin could hear the tiredness and dread hidden in his voice.

Their manager, knowing better than to pity the members, didn’t budge. In the end it was all business and everyone was doing their job.

“I don’t understand my sheet,” Jimin spoke quietly, yet he got the attention of the manager. Seated at the head of their dining table and slouched in designer training clothes, Jimin shoved his glasses back on his nose and looked more closely at his sheet.

“What don’t you understand?” asked the manager.

“I don’t have… my diet has changed,” Jimin said slowly, he looked up and found an unassuming manager staring right back at him. The rest was distracted, analysing their own sheet and talking to each other. It was no formal meeting anyway. However, looking suspiciously distracted were Namjoon and Taehyung.

“So?” the manager urged.

“My diet sheet is hardly a diet,” Jimin said, “I have no cut-backs on anything- while we all know I put on fat faster than anyone on the-”

“-that’s not true, Jimin,” Yoongi cut in with annoyance clear in his voice.

It was contagious and made Jimin cut back just as hard. “It is true and everyone always notices. The only real thing this sheet tells me to do, is to take some extra vitamins.”

“Vitamins are important though,” Jungkook muttered.

“I want to know what this sheet means,” Jimin demanded.

The manager shrugged. “I understand what you mean,” he gave in, “I even checked with the trainer but he said that this is what he wanted. But don’t worry about it too much, yeah? I can ask him again and we can see what he means with this diet. But I don’t think a diet is necessary anyway – for any of you for that matter*.”

Jungkook chuckled, “You’re just saying that so that we don’t feel bad about ourselves.”

The manager grinned. “Correct, you guys eat like pigs.”

They laughed, they moved on, but Jimin was still unsatisfied.

-

They should have thought their plan more through, Jimin thought undecided on how he truly felt. If they really wanted to help him,  if Namjoon and Taehyung had somehow made Shihyuk have their trainer cut on his diet, what made them think he wouldn’t work as hard like he usually does? There is no one who can truly stop him from eating or not eating. There is nothing that can make any of the members truthfully follow the diet sheet, if not their own dedication and obsession with perfection.

The stakes were higher this time. The members were working harder than ever. Jimin would not allow himself to slack behind. He would not allow himself to have one too many deserts, to eat the sweets on their sets or to miss out on any opportunity to practise.

Though the message his members were sending him was clear; they didn’t want him to overdo himself, to lose himself to practise and diets. It made him feel bad for not agreeing with them, but that didn’t stop him.

 

### [Two roommates go over a dance choreography]

“Yes, that’s it!” Hoseok clapped in his hands and broke his pose.

Jimin shook his head and did the move again. “No it’s not. It doesn’t look like how you did it.”

“You got it down, Jimin. It’s good.”

“Not good enough. Don’t go easy on me. Tell me what I’m doing wrong.”

Hoseok sighted. “You’re not doing anything wrong. You just gave it your own twist to it.”

“Then what’s your twist?”

The song playing in the background came to an end and the practice room got filled with the noise of the two dancers breathing heavily after their intense dance routine. They were in one of the smaller practice rooms given that they were only with two. They were the only ones who still cared at this hour. It was nearing 10 pm and Jimin had always had an understanding with Hoseok when it came down to their desire to be the best versions of themselves when preparing for a performance. Hoseok could lose himself to hours of practice and Jimin would be right there, learning from the dance leader himself. Their obsession for perfection was similar. Though the difference could be found in that Hoseok was always the one to call it a day and to persuade Jimin to end his practice.

“It’s getting late, Jimin,” Hoseok said.

“I know,” Jimin said walking to the small water tank and filling two cups. “Just this one move and then we can head home.” He walked back over to Hoseok and gave him a cup.

Hoseok took it and drank it inelegantly in one go. The water trailed down the corners of his mouth but went almost immediately unseen because of the sheen of sweat covering Hoseok’s neck.

“Okay,” Hoseok said and that right there was respect. Unlike the other older brothers Hoseok relented far more often and let Jimin do whatever he wanted, even when he disagreed; even when he probably knew better than Jimin ever would. It almost made Jimin want to back out – it made him want to rest a little longer, close his eyes immediately when he went to bed, be a little less strict on himself. But no matter what he did he’d never be able to smile as bright and earnestly as Hoseok. He couldn’t dance like Hoseok or sing like Jungkook. Therefore he had to work a little harder. He had to. “But you’ll join me for dinner,” Hoseok said.

“It’s too late for dinner,” Jimin countered.

“I don’t care. You will eat.”

Jimin chuckled and held up his hands his surrender. “Fine.”

 

### [Jimin and performance satisfaction]

“I remember one time I got 4 points on an hour test,” Seokjin said chuckling. Laughter followed his statement and his easy going mannerism made the people around him feel relaxed and eager to join the conversation. It was one of those days when no one really wanted to go home just yet. Their performance practice had come to an end and they had food ordered to the company kitchen. It was late and the staff, the members and dancers were all huddled in the small office kitchen while sharing the food. Seokjin had gone and come back with three bottles of alcoholic beverages and to the cheers of everyone in the room. They got like this sometimes, a couple weeks before promotions and a couple of weeks after shooting all the video and audio material. It reminded Jimin of their beginnings as a group. There was a larger sitting area available somewhere in the building, but they had decided to stay here in this small space, talk freely about celebrity gossip, snapping pictures for their hidden social media accounts and catching up on the lives of the crew. The difference with now and then was that back then, they hadn’t been as confident as Seokjin was right now. They had been strained and uncertain about their future. Back then they didn’t know whether the staff they were getting close with was there to stay, so the conversations had been politer, less personal and almost always business related.

“How are you even graduating?” someone said incredulous.

Jimin laughed at how Seokjin started to defend himself. Others started talking about their own school experiences. Some of the older ones sighted at how much easier the school systems have gotten over the years, which quickly received backlash from Jungkook and some of the younger dancers.

“I think that despite everything we can all agree we’ve all had a bad note,” Namjoon said, trying to be the neutral party, “Let’s say 40 points.”

Yoongi shook his head. “No, come on. That’s not what this is about. How many of us had ever gotten 100 points? ‘Cause I for sure have never gotten that.”

Jimin frowned at how Yoongi’s statement was followed by agreeing sounds.

“And PE doesn’t count!” Hoseok said before Jungkook could say anything.

“And Namjoon doesn’t count also,” Taehyung added.

More agreeing sounds were made. This was mainly to make a point; to make the older ones see that school was still difficult even as time went by. However Jimin had never thought of it like that. When he got a bad note he would study harder, try harder and in the end he would succeed. Failure has never been an option for him. His parents hadn’t emphasised on that, but they had been proud when he would present them his notes, when he told them he’d become class president or when he topped most of his classed. They were proud and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Failure was not an option for him, but now he got to look at his friends; they were laughing at their bad high school performances -  they didn’t really care about any of their bad grades like he had – and in the end they were actually totally fine.

“Why so gloom, Jimin?” Taehyung asked him suddenly. Jimin tried to perk up but couldn’t help but wonder; how could everyone be so careless? Why couldn’t he also be relax when it came down to performance.

“I just,” Jimin showed a weak smile as he got more attention from the room, “I can’t believe none of you ever had 100 points, that’s all,” he said it with a coy smile and shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Seokjin made a loud noise and clapped in his hands. Others also looked impressed, and maybe it was everyone’s tiredness mixed with giddy feelings and alcohol, but they all laughed.

“Oh! He totally called all of us idiots,” Yoongi said laughing.

“You want to write for our cypher?” Hoseok said with a smile dancing on his lips.

“See! That just proves that school got easier!” someone said.

“It doesn’t!” Jungkook said fiercely, yet also jokingly, “Jimin and Namjoon are just nerds.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Namjoon said, “But to be fair, I only got 100 points on tests consisting of application exercises.”

“Just shut up,” Seokjin said unimpressed, than he followed a little quieter: “I can’t believe I’m the only one who’s ever gotten 4 points.”

“That’s because that’s ridiculous,” Jungkook bashed.

“Yeah? What’s your lowest grade then?”

“10 points,” Jungkook said and actually sounded proud and Jimin took great note of that. The conversation got carried away. More people sharing their high school stories, more people finding a sense of relating to one another. Jimin would nod along as to not drag attention to himself, but he couldn’t relate. He could only watch and listen to what everyone had to say, and by the end of the night he started to understand

-

“You seem a little out of it,” Yoongi spoke quietly as they walked down the streets. They had been quiet for the entire time and Jimin would have normally start a conversation and ramble about light things, but not this time. Yoongi and Jimin had decided to walk back to their home and didn’t want to make a fuss about having their managers drive them back home at this hour. It had gotten late and everyone was just tired and wanted to sleep. Though Yoongi and Jimin weren’t too tired to walk. It was refreshing, a little too cold, but one of the few occasions they didn’t get recognised on the streets as it was night time and enough shadows offered to serve as a mask.

“You’re right,” Jimin said, not trying to play any mind games.

Yoongi was quiet and Jimin recognised this as Yoongi trying to be as gentle as possible before saying anything at all. “Is it something that just happened?”

Jimin shrugged. “I just don’t understand how everyone can just… not care.”

Yoongi frowned, but his expression became invisible once they stepped out of the beam of lights coming from the street lights. They walked into an unlit alley, that was a short cut to the main road to their home. In the dark passage the only true source of light was at the far end. The sounds coming from the busy road they’d left behind and the busy road ahead of them seemed to be muffled in the dark alley. Their footsteps were the most prominent source of sounds, until Yoongi got around to say something.

“You’re talking about the grades and stuff?” Yoongi guessed.

Jimin nodded, though he couldn’t be seen. They started walking slower and Jimin wondered whether Yoongi noticed it too – get this conversation over with before they got out of the alley.

“I don’t understand how everyone can be so relaxed about things like that,” Jimin tried to explain, “I mean I understand it’s just school and that grades basically mean nothing outside of school, but back then it was everything right? Your performance determines how you’d be judged, what colleges and universities would accept you and what other people would think you, right? Like – your parents have to be proud of something, I have to be proud of something. I can’t just not care. I can’t just-” Jimin choked up. His face felt very hot and he hated how out of control he sounded just then. “Forget it,” he weakly added.

Yoongi hummed and kicked something that sounded like a small can. “That is what you think when you practise until you drop dead? And the diets too? Don’t think we haven’t noticed you ignoring your diet sheet,” Yoongi said lazily.

“How can’t I?” Jimin said, but not to really counter Yoongi.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Yoongi said. Jimin didn’t know either so he stayed quiet. Yoongi made a few attempts to say something and eventually found his words. “You know what the thing is,” Yoongi said, “no matter what we do, we don’t really seem to get to you. We can tell you how good you are, how you don’t need to do extra efforts, but that doesn’t stop you. You don’t believe us when we compliment you, you only believe us when we have something to critique, which… ah- you put a lot of pressure on yourself, Jimin. You know this?”

“I guess,” he was aware of this, “I don’t know how to stop. I want it to stop.” But he was caught in the lie that he could not stop believing; that there was always better than the best – that he could do better than he actually could. And so it became impossible for him to ever reach that point of perfection. He needed to stop this lie, but he didn’t know how.

“I think Namjoon was wrong,” Yoongi said.

“What do you mean?” Despite their efforts of walking slowly, they reached the end of the alley and Jimin had no real conclusion.

“I mean, I don’t think he was completely wrong; like we shouldn’t push you to do something that you don’t want, but after you collapsed… maybe you should have had a psych evaluation,” Yoongi said his words very quickly and came to a halt once his feet had stepped outside the alley. Jimin witnessed how his pale face got visible again under the bright streetlights. Jimin was still left in the dark, anticipating what more Yoongi had to say. “There is nothing wrong with talking to a therapist. I do it too from time to time, you know this, yeah? What you’re dealing with is out of our scope. We can tell you how good you are and how you don’t need to push yourself, but that won’t really change anything unless you are willing to start believing those things.” Yoongi turned and looked directly at Jimin. He had a sad smile on his lips and reached out to Jimin. “And the fact that you’re aware of your own problem and want to stop them but don’t know how, shows that you can overcome it. You just need a little help from someone who knows what they’re doing.” Jimin involuntarily accepted Yoongi’s hand and let the elder drag him out of the dark alley. “What do you think, Jimin?”

 

### [Bangtan reacts to the DNA music video]

Cool music, crazy dances and astonishing visuals, right?

After the camera stopped recording their reactions, some left to continue their work or busy themselves in other ways while Jimin was still settled before the laptop watching the music video for the second time.

“I can’t believe Yoongi showed off his shoulder,” Hoseok muttered while leaning in to get a better view.

“He does? When?” Jungkook asked surprised. Hoseok pointed it out for him and they started re-watching more parts of the video.

“Jungkook, you lost a lot of weight,” Jimin muttered at some point. Jungkook shrugged.

“He’s right,” Hoseok said, “and you too, Jimin.”

Jimin nodded and saw it too. He couldn’t deny that. Back then he’d pushed himself too hard, and like his therapist told him to ask himself; _was it worth it?_

It wasn’t.

 

### [“No more, no more” – Whalien 52]

These days it would seem like the members of Bangtan lived in the dance practice room. They had done it before, an all-nighter with the crew and everything. Right after debut their schedule had been so packed with them trying to gain as much popularity by doing little shows left and right and still practising for their performances at the same time. It had been crazy, but it had passed. Yet somehow they found themselves back in that same cramped position. Things have changed rapidly for them. Their presence being a high demand, and now not only for useless variety shows, but meet ups with big producers, foreign artists and investors. Time meant money and sleep was very expensive these days.

“Fuck,” Jimin breathed out in exhaustion. His limbs were feeling heavy and his head a little too light. He tried the move again. “Fuck. Why can’t I just-” For some reason his body decided to betray him at this moment; when the stakes were higher than the notes he couldn’t sing while simultaneously doing the dance move. “Fuck. Why am I so fucking-”

“-Jimin,” the low voice sounded uncertain, but got Jimin to stop and look around.

He had been so lost in practising in his little corner, trusting the others to be busying themselves and not focussing on him. He had been so lost in his mind that for a moment getting that one move down seemed to be his entire world. It wasn’t. He just sometimes forgot that.

“Jimin, it’s okay,” Taehyung continued and approached Jimin with open arms. Looking over his shoulder Jimin saw how his members tried to not stare and failed miserably. Jimin hid his face in Taehyung’s shoulder and let his brother guide him down on the floor. His chest still heaved and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. He closed them and sunk further in Taehyung’s embrace.

“I’m not passing out,” Jimin said and could hear some shuffling.

“We know, Jimin,” Namjoon said quietly.

“I’m just closing my eyes,” Jimin murmured.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Seokjin’s voice sounded very close.

“I’m trying,” Jimin said more to himself, “I really am trying, but I can’t help but…” he let his sentence go loose as tried to not go down that road again. “I’m trying, guys.”

“We know,” Jungkook. “We can’t ask for more,” Hoseok.

It stayed like that for a minute. Jimin went off to his own world behind his closed eyes and he couldn’t help but feel a prominent sensation of warmth underneath his chest. Taehyungs fingers lingered in his hair. The members were talking in low voices, leaving their booming demeanour behind. Their presence was how they tried to help. They didn’t emphasise the fact that just now he slipped back. They were graceful in how they had a clear understanding of what Jimin needed.

He slowly opened his eyes. Five figures were huddled close to the corner he and Taehyung had collapsed in. They were gesturing and talking about the upcoming world tour. They were splayed out over each other or very clearly sitting apart in their own personal bubble. It was only them, the seven of them talking about things that seemed surreal.

“I can’t believe we’re actually going on tour in less than two weeks,” Namjoon said from where he was lying down on the floor, “I’ve never felt this unprepared.”

“You forgot about “the Red Bullet”?” Hoseok countered lazily.

“Oh, come on, that was fun,” Taehyung said and Jimin could feel his voice vibrate from underneath, “we always say that we’re unprepared, but it always works out fine.”

“Yeah, because we work our asses off,” Yoongi reasoned.

“And what do you think we’re doing right now?” Taehyung said, more pointedly at Namjoon who seemed a bit worried.

“I know, I know,” Namjoon mumbled, “I just can’t stop worrying. They said that a lot of critics are going to attend our concerts too, you know.”

“Good for them,” Jungkook said and Jimin couldn’t help but laugh at his confidence. “Don’t worry, Namjoon. You’re not alone.”

Yoongi nodded along to what Jungkook had to say.

“We’ll be fine,” Jimin added to Jungkook’s sentiment, his hoarse voice capturing everyone’s attention. It didn’t stop Jimin from saying what he meant: “We’ve practised all day and there are more days left to practise.”

“I like your confidence,” Seokjin said. He positioned his head on Jimin’s lap and let the younger ruffle his hair.

“Thank you,” Jimin said smiling.

“Hey, Jimin, how are you doing?” Namjoon asked somewhat tentatively. Jimin couldn’t help but smile brighter.

“Better,” Jimin said. He wanted to say more – explain how he got to this point and how he was working on his selfcare. He wanted to tell them that he appreciated them being here – but he couldn’t find the words and felt a little embarrassed. “Just… thanks.”

Namjoon nodded. Seokjin giggled from underneath Jimin. “What?”

“Jimin is sometimes too cute,” Seokjin concluded.

“Don’t make Jungkook feel jealous,” Taehyung said jokingly serious.

Looking at Jungkook he seemed a little embarrassed at how a serious moment changed to him being cute. He got quiet just like Yoongi did in group situations. They simply observed unless they were feeling hyper.

“Any thoughts on the tour?” Hoseok asked no one in particular.

“Are you asking that question so that we can ask you the question back?” Namjoon said a little amused.

Hoseok didn’t get to respond to that. Seokjin intervened with a smart remark and was immediately countered by Taehyung. They forgot what they were talking about and let the conversation carry on. Jimin tuned out at some point and observed the rest alongside Yoongi and Jungkook. It was a happy moment for him. They sometimes still talked about what their most beautiful moment in life would be, and it almost always seemed to change. Though for Jimin there was no particular moment, he was certain that right now he was living in it – even when the days were tough and he was tougher on himself – all of it was part of it.

- 

At some point Hoseok shrugged and tried to keep a straight face, “I just mean, this is going to be huge. No final wishes before we head off?”

“I want there to be no regrets.”

 

### [BTS LOVE YOURSELF TOUR LIVE IN SEOUL]

They had just finished their first set of songs. The Olympic stadium was filled with lights and cheers despite the foul weather. The members were catching up on their breaths and lined up as usual. They were on the receiving end of booming screams, organised chants and sprays of rain challenging their make-up.

Jimin had missed three choreography points, and four high notes, yet the glistening in his eyes wasn’t a product of his failure.

“…Two-three! _Bang_ -”

“ _Tan_!”

“Hello we are _Bangtan Sonyeondan_!”

The stage started to tremble under the loud cheers and through his blurry vision the colours made it seem like a dream.

He wouldn’t let any mishaps stop him from enjoying all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please share your thoughts and let me know if you want to see more things like this.
> 
> (the title of this work is part of a BTS lyric, can you geuss what song?)


End file.
